


Gone [Steve x Bullied!Reader]

by KatyBerry (orphan_account)



Series: Who Says [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, date, fluffle-puff, im so sorry, sweethearts, typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KatyBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be with you tonight. Get ready."</p><p>".....I am so going to watch Netflix."</p><p>"Then I'll re-watch 13 Going On 30 with you even if it take forever."</p><p>[Gift for SinceriouslyAdorable! You are adorbs. Prequel to 'Who Says'. XOXO]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone [Steve x Bullied!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinceriouslyAdorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAdorable/gifts).



> Happier alternative to 'Who Says'. It's probably the prequel. I'm not sure. OR HAPPIER ALTERNATIVE YOU CHOOSE.

*When life leaves you high and dry  
I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help  
I'll shut down the city lights,  
I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well*

"Netflix?" You asked your boyfriend. You were wearing a black tank top and cotton shorts: you can't help it-it's too comfortable. Steve emerged from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, plopping down next to you. The sound of thunder roared from a distance.

"Are you seriously taking the risk?" He looked outside. Heavy rainfall and a thunderstorm. "It looks like the powers gonna be cut short tonight." He insisted. You were about to answer back before a 'meow' came from your phone, followed by your ringtone.

"Hello?" You asked the unknown number. You got no response from the line.

"Who's that, sweetheart?" Steve asked, but you held up a hand, silencing him. Th call suddenly went dead. You shrugged and checked the messages.

'F r o m: 09256846732  
U b i t ch e n d y o u r l i f e u r n o t w o r t h i t.'

"Psh," you heard Steve from behind the couch, reading the hate mail, "jealous people. C'mon, let's watch."

*When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more  
If you need help, if you need help  
Your hope dangling by a string  
I'll share in your suffering to make you well, to make you well*

"DVD or Netflix?" he asked you. You shrugged and picked up a random movie. You plopped the DVD in. "DVD then." you heard him mutter. The movie turned out to be 'Coraline', a surprisingly creepy movie. You watched it 2 or 3 times before, but it creeped you to no end. You were now in a sweater, since it got chilly from the rain. The start began and you two watched it, Steve obviously interested.

A quick flash of light came from outside, and you quickly dove underneath Steve's arms, covering your ears. Your boyfriend chuckled. Sure enough, the super scary roar that accompanied the lightning rumbled, making you squeak. He smiled at your little fears. "Hey, it's alright." he comforted you after you uncovered your ears. The lights flickered. He closed the TV.

"Oh my god, blackout tonight.:" You mumbled. You grabbed a popcorn while the guy stood up and went to look for a flashlight. You were left alone there, eating popcorn while lights flickered on and off. You shrieked when it was completely gone. 

*Give me reasons to believe that you would do the same for me  
And I would do it for you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
And long after you're gone gone gone*

"Huh, didn't know you were scared of the dark." Steve said, taunting you. You huffed.

"You idiot. I was...." You huffed, your voice trailing out. He looked worried and sat down next to you, setting the flashlight on the table as the source of light.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" He asked. You hugged yourself, loving the feeling of wool against your chilly skin. The temperature certainly got lower tonight. Oh well, at least no electricity and free aircon.

"Uh...my past classmates from college showed up again..." His eyebrows furrowed. He heard stories abut them bullying you, but he never thought it was true. Those were rumors, and now...He urged you to continue. "Well, they did bully me in college, but I never thought they'd never grow it out. I...I feel so small, Steve."

"....Who are they?" He asked in a threatening voice. You gulped.

"Fiona, Princess, Katriz...Micaella, although Mics.." you pondered for a moment before shooting up in panic. "Are you leaving me for them?"

"What? No!" he said without hesitation. He took one look at you. You looked like you were about to cry which made him want to cry for hurting you. "I love you, (Y/N), please don't forget that. I won't trade you for anything else in the world."

*You're my back bone, you're my cornerstone  
You're my crutch when my legs stop moving  
You're my headstart, you're my rugged heart  
You're the pokes that I've always needed  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum baby don't stop beating  
Like a drum my heart never stops beating*

"...I'm sorry for doubting your love." You said quietly after the lights came on again. Steve grinned.

"I won't let you get off a without a scratch." he said. Your mouth gaped open. He never hurt you...until you saw him with a pillow. Oh my god.

"YOU SHIT." You said while covering him with a fluffy comforter. You suffocated him while he playfully thrashed around.

"Did I worry you?" You could feel his smirk. You punched him.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!"

*For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
Baby I'm not moving on  
I love you long after you're gone  
For you, for you  
You would never sleep alone  
I love you long, long after you're gone*

"Hey Steve...?" You asked him, uncovering the comforter from him. His smirk was wiped off his face, now replaced by concern...and love.

"Hm..?" 

"I love you."

"I love you too. I love you more." He joked. "And about the bullies..."

"What will you do?" You asked suspiciously.

"You are going to move into Stark Tower."


End file.
